Daisuki
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Meski terpisah, tak pernah sedikitpun hati ini membenci sosokmu. Sosok sahabat berharga bagiku. Sekaligus sosok yang selama ini sangat aku cintai. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci orang yang aku cintai?" [OgiKuro. OS.]


Suara pantulan antara bola basket dengan kerasnya lapangan menggema ditengah sunyinya malam. Angin malam yang berhempus ambil andil dalam memainkan surai sewarna langit cerah yang terlihat begitu lembut apabila disentuh.

Bola bundar berwarna oranye dipantulkan sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya dilempar menuju ring; yang sayangnya meleset. Sang pelempar menghela nafas, diambilnya kembali bola tersebut dan ditatapnya dalam.

Jaket _jersey_ Seirin miliknya masih melekat rapi ditubuh mungilnya, sementara tasnya tergeletak begitu saja disisi lapangan basket yang temaram; hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu yang berada disana.

Berkali-kali manik _azure_nya melirik kearah ujung jalan, berharap sosok pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggunya menampakkan wujudnya dihadapannya saat ini. Ia menghela nafas, mau selama apapun ditunggu, nyatanya sosok itu tak kunjung muncul.

Sepasang _azure_nya meredup, menatap kosong bola basket ditangannya.

Perasaan bersalah dan sakit hati masih bersemayam dihatinya; meski rasa bahagia karena memenangkan _Winter Cup_ juga bersemayam disana.

Namun, setiap sepasang _azure_nya bertemu pandang dengan manik teduh milik pemuda itu, luka lama yang sudah ia pendam muncul kembali. Kotak pandora yang selama ini ia jaga agar tertutup rapat seolah terpaksa untuk terbuka; menampilkan kilasan menyakitkan yang sudah mati-matian ingin ia lupakan.

Derap langkah masuk kedalam pendengaran pemuda _teal_ itu, namun ia masih enggan untuk menoleh, barangkali hanya teman setimnya yang masih bersikeras menariknya untuk ikut serta dalam pesta perayaan—begitu pikirnya.

"Hei, Kuroko."

_Azure_nya membola. Nyatanya, bukan suara garang namun sarat perhatiaan dari _partner_nya, bukan pula suara manis milik pelatihnya. Namun, suara ceria yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya.

Ia mendongak; hanya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai coklat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Senyum masih terulas diparas tampan milik sang pemuda. Paras tampan yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan olehnya.

"Sudah lama ya, semenjak saat itu."

Senyum penuh keceriaan yang sudah lama ia tak jumpai kini disunggingkan. Senyum yang mampu memancing buliran air mata turun dari sepasang _azure_nya yang masih menatap tak percaya kepada sosok itu.

Bibirnya membuka, kepulan asap terlihat; menandakan sudah berapa lama ia bertahan ditengah dinginnya cuaca musim dingin di malam hari.

"Ogiwara-_kun_..."

* * *

.

.

_**Daisuki**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Ogi**wara**xKuro**ko

**Warning:**

**Typo. OOC. Mungkin membingungkan. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak ada yang buka suara ketika nama milik sang kawan lama terucap dari bibirnya. Dua anak adam itu masih terdiam ditempat semula, seolah terpaku oleh gravitasi. Dua pasang manik berbeda warna saling melemparkan pandangan rindu.

Rindu lama yang terpendam.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak semenjak terakhir kita berjumpa, Kuroko," pemuda bersurai coklat yang dipanggil Ogiwara Shigehiro berucap memecah hening.

Kuroko Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, ucapan Ogiwara entah harus ia katakan sebagai ucapan salam kawan lama yang sudah lama tak bersua, atau sebuah ucapan yang mengandung sindiran yang membuat dadanya sesak bukan main.

Karena pada kenyataannya, pertemuan terakhir mereka tidaklah semanis yang mereka damba. Justru rasanya sangat menyakitkan, bagai racun yang melumpuhkan baik jiwa maupun raga mereka.

Satu langkah diambil sang pemuda bersurai coklat, tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik jaket _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan kini menunjukkan eksistensinya. Dibawanya tangan hangat miliknya guna menghapus bulir air mata pada pipi dingin milik Kuroko.

Ogiwara mengulas senyum lemah, dalam hati ia terpekur, sudah berapa lama Kuroko bertahan ditengah dingin yang mampu membekukan tulang begini?

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, menampilkan _azure_ yang diselubungi kabut kesedihan; yang membuat Ogiwara terdiam sepenuhnya. Bahkan kedua tangannya yang membelai pipi dingin itu terhenti.

"Ogiwara-_kun_..." tak ada kata-kata lain yang mampu ia rapalkan selain nama sang sahabat yang telah ia hancurkan hatinya, mimpinya.

Mimpi mereka berdua.

Ogiwara tersenyum; berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin, menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang menderanya, "Ya, ini aku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sahabatmu. Jangan bilang kau melupakanku hanya karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu?"

Ucapan jenaka sengaja ia lempar; dengan harapan bisa mengurangi sedikit saja suasana melankolis yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Maaf..."

Kedua alis Ogiwara terangkat bingung, tak mengerti mengapa sosok manis didepannya ini meminta maaf, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Dan juga kenapa kau menangis? Kau kan baru saja menang, Kuroko. Seharusnya kau senang seperti teman-teman timmu yang lain!"

Kuroko terdiam, pegangannya pada bola basket ia lepas begitu saja; membuat bola bundar itu menggelundung tak tentu arah. Sementara kedua tangannya mencari pegangan yang lain, tubuh tegap Ogiwara misalnya?

Yang dipeluk erat hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah bodoh. Otaknya masih memproses kejadian yang terjadi.

Kuroko memeluknya.

Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengingkari janji kita waktu itu. Gara-gara aku Ogiwara-_kun_—"

"Sudahlah Kuroko. Itu hanya masa lalu. Itu pun bukan salahmu. Itu salahku karena terlalu lemah," potong Ogiwara dengan cepat.

Tangannya mulai bergerak membalas pelukan sang surai _teal_, mengusap punggungnya lembut, mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang masih terisak dipelukannya.

Ia tak pernah suka melihat Kuroko menangis; karena hal itu hanya akan mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya—untuk mereka berdua.

Kuroko memilih untuk tak menjawab, ia justru sibuk menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan sang sahabat. Mengais kehangatan ditengah dinginnya angin musim dingin yang sedari tadi membelai tubuhnya.

"Ah ya Kuroko, kenapa kau berdiam disini? Kau seharusnya bergabung bersama kawan Seirin yang lain. Mereka tengah berpesta pora merayakan kemenangan kalian atas Rakuzan," Ogiwara pun menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar dalam benaknya tentang keberadaan pemuda mungil ini dilapangan basket, hanya sendiri.

Ogiwara dapat merasakannya, bagaimana tangan milik sahabatnya itu semakin erat memeluk fabrik jaketnya. Diliriknya sosok sang sahabat, namun hanya ada warna _teal_ yang mampir kedalam netranya. Tangannya pun ambil alih, didorongnya pelan tubuh Kuroko, namun tubuh itu rasanya sangat berat untuk didorong menjauh.

Menelengkan kepala demi menatap paras manis pun dirasa percuma. Pelukan Kuroko terlalu erat, rasanya menggerakkan tubuhnya saja sangat sulit.

"Aku merindukan Ogiwara-_kun_..." suara lirih yang menggema malam itu ternyata mampu membuyarkan pikiran Ogiwara yang tengah mencari cara mengintip wajah sang pemuda mungil.

"Eh?" Ia memang miliki kapasitas otak yang pas-pasan. Jadi agak susah untuk mencerna kalimat barusan. Lebih-lebih ia takut ini hanya halusinasinya. Bisa saja suara Kuroko yang mengatakan jika pemuda itu tengah merindu padanya hanya sebuah mimpi.

Siapa tau saat ini ia tengah tertidur ditengah pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ yang baru saja ia tonton.

Si pemuda bersurai _teal_ memilih untuk diam, tak berminat untuk mengucapkannya lagi.

Sementara itu, Ogiwara semakin gencar melonggarkan pelukan Kuroko. Setelah beberapa gerakan, akhirnya pelukan maut itu terlepas; tidak, bukannya ia membencinya, hanya saja, ia ingin mengunduh kepastian dari sosok manis bak malaikat didepannya.

_Ogiwara tak tau, sejak kapan ia menganggap sosok sahabat kecilnya ini memilik paras yang mampu disandingkan dengan para malaikat disurga sana._

Kedua tangannya ia tempatkan pada bahu Kuroko, sementara maniknya menatap dalam kedalam manik _azure_ yang selalu menenggelamkan siapapun yang lancang menilik kedalamnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi. Berikan juga alasanmu!" Ogiwara memaksa.

Kuroko membuang pandangannya—kemana saja, asal tak bertemu pandang dengan manik coklat yang mampu membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Aku merindukan Ogiwara-_kun_. Setelah sekian lama kau menghilang, akhirnya kau kembali menunjukkan diri. Berkatmu jugalah aku mampu mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menang melawan Akashi-_kun_—"

Ogiwara terdiam.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, apa kau sadar kita berada dimana?" tanya Kuroko, kali ini maniknya menatap penuh harap kearah Ogiwara.

Yang ditanya mengulas senyum lebar, "Aku tentu tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini Kuroko. Tempat dimana kita pertama bertemu."

Kuroko turut tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda didepannya. Hatinya lega, ternyata pemuda bersurai coklat itu masih mengingat tempat yang telah mengukir banyak kenangan di buku kenangan milik mereka.

Tubuh mungil itu mundur satu langkah, ia membalikkan badannya, menatap pancaran bulan yang tengah bersinar indah malam ini.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, apa kau membenciku?"

Suara lirih itu bersatu padu dengan hembusan angin malam yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang—yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Ogiwara membeku.

Benci?

Punya alasan apa ia untuk membenci sosok dengan _jersey_ Seirin didepannya ini?

Kekalahannya atas Teikou dulu?

Tidak, pemuda itu tidak pantas disalahkan. Lagipula, masih jelas diingatannya dimana Kuroko menangis pilu ketika melihat skor akhir pertandingan mereka—jadi menurut Ogiwara, hal itu bukan kemauan Kuroko.

Lagipula itu semua terjadi karena dirinya yang terlalu naif. Dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri bahwa ia sudahlah cukup hebat untuk bisa bermain melawan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan menunjukkan hasil latihannya tanpa Kuroko beberapa tahun belakangan.

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kuroko, bahwa ia hebat. Bahwa ia telah berubah menjadi remaja yang bisa dipercaya membawa kemenangan untuk timnya. Bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang hanya bermain basket demi kesenangan semata. Namun, yang ia dapat justru kekalahan menyakitkan yang membuatnya berhenti bermain basket.

Namun sekali lagi, semua itu bukanlah salah Kuroko.

Bukan pula salah Kiseki no Sedai. Ia lebih senang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kekalahannya dulu. Orang luar tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali.

Kakinya dibawa melangkah, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil milik pemuda manis itu. Ditenggelamkan kepala miliknya pada ceruk leher sang pemuda. Mencari harum manis vanilla yang memanja hidungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci orang yang sangat teramat aku cintai, huh?" bisiknya parau.

Ogiwara bisa merasakannya, tubuh dipelukannya ini menegang penuh kejut.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya yang kian menggila setelah bibirnya melontarkan kejujuran yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan. Ia tak peduli jika sosok ini telah terikat dengan orang lain—dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi misalnya, mengingat kedua pemuda itu berinteraksi terlalu dekat, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Ogiwara memang berotak pas-pasan, tapi ia tidaklah bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa tatapan serta senyuman yang dilemparkan oleh Akashi kepada Kuroko itu bermakna dalam; lebih dalam dari sekedar persahabatan; cinta mungkin?

Tapi Ogiwara sudah terlanjur ambil langkah, menarik mundur pun dirasa percuma. Rahasia terpendam sudah ia bongkar. Tinggal menunggu reaksi dari pemuda manis yang meski tak lagi ia temui beberapa tahun, tapi bayangannya selalu mengekori.

Mau dicaci, ditampar, atau dilempar sekuat tenaga dengan bola basket Ogiwara rela. Yang penting hatinya lega sekarang. Mau ditolak pun rasanya Ogiwara akan—mencoba—baik-baik saja.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, kau bercanda?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggeleng—masih dengan posisi kepala yang bertahan di ceruk leher sang pemuda teal, "Tidak, Kuroko. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kita terpisah."

Kuroko tertegun. Bibir semerah cherrynya membentuk kurva naik. Setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya kala ia memejamkan matanya.

"Apa ini artinya penantianku selama ini tak sia-sia?" gumam Kuroko; namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ogiwara.

Si pemuda coklat jelas terkejut, dengan agak kasar ia memutar tubuh Kuroko; hanya untuk sekedar menemukan Kuroko tengah membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, sementara pipi pucat itu ternodai oleh semburat merah muda.

"Kuroko—kau?"

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Ogiwara-kun. Jauh sebelum kita terpisah," ucapnya dengan meniru ucapan terakhir Ogiwara. Senyum manis mengiringi ucapannya. Senyum yang teramat manis hingga Ogiwara pikir ia bisa menderita diabetes akibat senyuman itu.

Ogiwara tertawa lega, dibawanya tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil yang terasa nyaman untuk dipeluk. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Kuroko penuh sayang.

"Jadi, hubungan persahabatan kita sudah berevolusi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Ogiwara dengan nada jenaka.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Paras manisnya itu kini telah memerah sempurna mendengar Ogiwara menyebutkan kata sepasang kekasih. Kata yang selama ini hanya ia dambakan. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Sosok berharga baginya yang telah menghilang itu kini dapat ia gapai kembali. Sosok sahabat berharganya itu kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Pelukan hangat itu terlepas. Ogiwara menatap dalam sosok Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya mengecup dahi pemuda yang lebih mungil dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut dari Ogiwara.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menarik dirinya, ia tertawa kecil ketika mendapati paras Kuroko memerah, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang juga tertawa karena paras Ogiwara juga memerah.

Yah, setidaknya biarkan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang sudah lama mereka damba.

.

END

(Halo~ saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bikin OgiKuro desu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya kesengsem berat sama pair satu ini)

(Saya minta maaf kalau Ogi OOC desu. Biasanya saya bikin dia menderita, baru kali ini saya biarkan Ogi bahagia (?) /dirajam/)

(Maaf kalau judulnya tidak pas, saya bingung desu :"))

(Saa~ review minna-san^^)


End file.
